Dyskusja użytkownika:Ppiotr
Dzięki. Ipek został zablokowany na dwa dni. Jakby coś sie działo i byś zauważył - daj mi znać. A i "śmiało modyfikuj strony" czyli jeśli zauważysz jakąś głupotę sam możesz zrewertować, nie mniej jednak dzięki za zwrócenie uwagi:) Karutalk 06:56, 5 maj 2008 (UTC) : Gdybyś zrewertował wcale bym nie myślał, że mi się wcinasz:) Jednak dobra strona jest taka, że dzięki Tobie mogłem sobie nabić licznik w przestrzeni głównej:) Dlatego jeszcze raz dzięki - raz już zaliczyłem podobną wpadkę z członkiem Tech Teamu - TOR-em, którego osądziłem o to, że łamie licencje, a nie wiedziałem że jest on członkiem techteamu. Jednak zarówna ta i jak i tamta sprawa zakończyły się pomyślnie:) Pozdrawiam Karutalk 11:59, 6 maj 2008 (UTC) :: Dziękuje za gratulacje :) Karutalk 09:07, 20 maj 2008 (UTC) ::: Co do IP to nie mam pewności czy jest ono zmienne czy nie. Ripe tego dokładnie nie pokazuje. Jedyne czego można być pewnym, że to jakiś LAN z Bydgoszczy i tyle. Karutalk 06:02, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) :::: (Odpowiedziałem na stronie dyskusji Karu. -- Nef (talk) 08:35, 30 lip 2008 (UTC)) Dobra, zmieniłem czas blokady na kilka dni. Ale jak jeszcze raz zobaczę wandalizmy z tego adresu, to blokuję na rok, bo ja nie mam zamiaru sprzatać po dzieciakach, które nie dorosły do korzystania z Internetu. Nie zauważyłem też, żeby na Wikipedii ktoś odblokowywał wandali ze względu na IP sieci osiedlowej, bądź ze względu na dyna,iczne IP czy coś podobnego. Jeśli się mylę, to proszę o link. Wiking diskusjon 07:11, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) :Przemyślałem to na spokojnie. Ostatecznie mogę zrobić jeszcze kilka revertów, a potem najwyżej ban na miesiąc, jeśli nie przyniesie to zamierzonego rezultatu. Pozdrawiam, Wiking diskusjon 07:18, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) :: Cieszę się, że przemyślałeś. Cokolwiek nie zdecydujesz, myślenie dobra rzecz. (-: Dzięki. (-: :: Co do Wikipedii... Oni mają trochę inną dynamikę. Ludzi, którzy sprzątają, jest bardzo mało w stosunku do wandali / dzieciaków bawiących się / etc. Więc fizycznie nie są w stanie spamiętać kto dostaje drugą szansę, sprawdzać IP etc. Jednocześnie duży ruch daje dużo potencjalnych autorów. Więc jak niepotrzebnie przyblokują kilku, to i tak jest jeszcze dużo innych, którzy będą rozwijali Wikipedię. :: Na małych wiki, takich jak HP, ilość wandalizmu / dzieciaków / pomyłek jest na tyle mała w stosunku do liczby aktywnych użytkowników i adminów, że spokojnie da się robić rewerty. A ostatecznie przed banem zerknać na IP i zdecydować na ile blokować. To nie zajmie 24h/7 jak by było na Wikipedii. Co ważniejsze, mały ruch na małych Wikiach oznacza, że nowy autor pojawia się rzadko, bardzo rzadko. Szkoda takiego rodzynka niechcący przyblokować. Jego wartość jest znacznie większa, niż wartość czasu straconego na dodatkowe parę rewertów. -- Nef (talk) 08:35, 30 lip 2008 (UTC) To IP.. Takie pytanie: Skąd tak dobrze znałeś dokładne informacje o tym IP? Ripe tego nie pokazuje, ale wydaje mi się, że to drugie IP (12.147.191.89) co Ty mi pokazałeś wygląda na jakieś wewnętrzne. A i z góry mówię, że w sprawach internetu jestem dość zielony, mam jedynie podstawową i szczątkową wiedzę :) Ty ją masz zdecydowanie większą:) Karutalk 20:17, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) : Polecenie host na jakimś uniksie: $ host 89.191.147.12 12.147.191.89.in-addr.arpa domain name pointer nat12.siec.alfa.pl. : Ewentualnie coś online. Google podpowiada na przykład http://network-tools.com Jak zaznaczysz x lookup to dostaniesz info, że nat12. Jak x traceroute, to pokaże jak się dochodzi do tej maszyny - przez Bydgoszcz. : Hope this helps. -- Nef (talk) 20:45, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) : Ja niestety nie używam Uniksa..Używam MS Windows XP i Visty, ale uważam, że każdy ma prawo do używania tego co lubi :). Karutalk 20:57, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) :: No to dlatego podałem Ci coś online. (-: -- Nef (talk) 21:00, 7 sie 2008 (UTC) Odp. Uważałem ten nick za kontrowersyjny, bo kierowałem się wikipedią. Tam np. były przypadki zablokowania użytkownika o nazwie "Szatanka". Dowód - ktoś także może nosić takie nazwisko. Jednak postanowiłem skorzystać z Twojej rady. Karutalk 07:54, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Nazwy użytkownika Uważam, że gdyby ktoś się nazwał "BolesławBierutRzondzi", to ban byłby słuszny. Pochwalanie ustroju totalitarnego jest zabronione przez Konstytucję. Tyczy się to nie tylko nazizmu, ale i komunizmu, który ma znacznie więcej ofiar na koncie. Pytasz Karu, czemu należy zabraniać używania pewnych nazw użytkownika. Co byś zrobił, gdyby zarejestrował się ktoś pod nickiem: AdolfHitlerWodz, albo ZydyDoGazu? Ja bym banował. Co do nicka Bierut, to masz rację. Jest to zwykłe nazwisko, a w dodatku Bierut to pseudonim Bolesława Biernackiego, który używał też pseudonimu Rutkowski. BIErnacki + RUTkowski = Bierut. Z tego powodu zbanowanie Bieruta nie było słuszne. "To trzeba by także banować ludzi z "JestemFajnyGość" - Nie. Co innego, gdy nick jest głupi, a co innego, gdy jest kontrowersyjny. Pozdrawiam, Wiking diskusjon 09:53, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) : Ban za samą kontrowersyjność to prosta droga do zabanowania prawie wszystkiego. Wikingowie nie byli specjalnie mili dla sporej części Europy. Ban za nicka Wiking? (-; : (Konstytucja RP nie zabrania "pochwalania ustroju totalitarnego". Zerknij do Art. 13 http://www.sejm.gov.pl/prawo/konst/polski/kon1.htm) : -- Nef (talk) 10:48, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) :: Widzę, że dyskusja wkracza w dość niebezpieczną fazę. Sprawa jest dawno już zakończona, a ja nie widzę sensu aby ją dalej roztrząsać, więc po prostu uznajmy sprawę dt. nicka Bieruta za zamkniętą; ja popełniłem błąd, który naprawiłem i tyle. Kontrowersyjność nazwy, a jej głupota to jak napisał Wiking zupełnie dwie różne rzeczy. A i na dobrą sprawę każdy ma inny pogląd czy też gust na tak proste sprawy jak chociażby nazwa usera. A przysłowie mawia "O gustach się nie dyskutuje". Karutalk 11:18, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) :::Co mają Wikingowie do Hitlerowców i Konstytucji? Co najwyżej 5. dywizja pancerna Waffen SS "Wiking" może mieć coś wspólnego. Twoja argumentacja była delikatnie mówiąc dziwna, zważywszy na to, że Wikingowie nie byli tylko rabusiami. Istniały osady, które zajmowały się rolnictwem i rzemiosłem. :::Konstytucja zabrania istnienia partii, organizacji, etc., propagujących ustroje totalitarne (więc tutaj miałeś rację), natomiast artykuł 265 Kodeksu Karnego mówi: :::"Kto publicznie propaguje faszystowski lub inny totalitarny ustrój państwa, podlega grzywnie, karze ograniczenia wolności, albo pozbawienia wolności do lat 2”. Art. 265. :::O ile mi wiadomo, Internet zalicza się do "publicznego propagowania". Wracając do Wikingów, nie podpadają pod ten paragraf, na co dowodem był odbywający się niedawno na wyspie Wolin festiwal Słowian i Wikingów. Pozdrawiam, Wiking diskusjon 13:20, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) :::: Wikingowie mają tylko tyle, że mogą być kontrowersyjni. Jeśli nicka BolesławBierutRzondzi uznać za propagowanie totalitarnego ustroju państwa, to nicka Wiking spokojnie można podciągnać pod propagowanie najazdów na miłujących pokój Słowian. (-; :::: Jeśli to brzmi absurdalnie, to taki właśnie jest mój zamiar. Kontrowersyjność (czegokolwiek) to niebezpieczny powód do blokowania/usuwania. Lepiej poszukać bardziej jednoznacznych (wandalizm, obrażanie ludzi) albo odpuścić. Albo, jak całkiem sensownie zrobił Karu, rzucić na żer dyskusji. Coś tam na końcu wyjdzie z przegadania tematu. -- Nef (talk) 13:37, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) :::::: Nie chciałbym być zbyt nieuprzejmy, ale jak na moje ta dyskusja zbytnio nie ma sensu. Każdy będzie bronić swoich racji, a poza tym sprawa już dawno wyjaśniona. Nikogo nie chcę straszyć, ale jeżeli ta dyskusja dalej będzie toczyła się takim bezsensownym tonem mimo moich próśb do Was obu, będę zmuszony nałożyć blokadę. Co innego jest jeżeli konstytucja czegoś zabrania, a ewidentnie zabrania jak przytoczył kol. Wiking propagowania totalitaryzmu, a co innego jeżeli nick można podgiąć pod kontrowersyjność. Jednak w tym drugim przypadku to nawet z pozoru mój nick też może być kontrowersyjny, bo wywodzi się częsciowo z mitologii greckiej, która jak wiadomo hołduje zasadom politeizmu co może być kontrowersyjne dla chrześcijanina, który wierzy w jednego Boga, a częściowo z mojej wyobraźni. Mam tu na myśli nick Karu, a nie Alden, pod którym jestem w sieci powszechnie znany. Dlatego Panowie: darujcie sobie już dyskusję o tym co jest, a czego nie ma, etc. Sprawa z Bierutem już wyjaśniona, a ja jak już podkreślałem nie widzę sensu aby ją kontynuować. Taka dyskusja nie wnosi na dobrą sprawę niczego. Karupixel 13:48, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) :::Konsensusu nie będzie. Karu ma rację, ja kończę. Pozdrawiam, Wiking diskusjon 13:49, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Ej, moment. Co to znaczy "Nikogo nie chcę straszyć, ale jeżeli ta dyskusja dalej będzie toczyła się takim bezsensownym tonem mimo moich próśb do Was obu, będę zmuszony nałożyć blokadę." ??? To jest główny powód, dla którego piszę. Blokada to jest ochrona wiki przed zniszczeniem, nie narzędzie admina do wyrażania jego opinii o świecie. )-: Zarówno na temat kontrowersyjnych nicków, jak i dyskusji o d* Maryni. Niezgadzamy się - spoko. Ja mam jakieś zdanie, Wy macie jakieś inne. Karu rozważył za i przeciw i podjął jakąś decyzję. A my (ja) możemy się z nią niezgadzać w nieskończoność. W tym na mojej własnej (-: stronie dyskusji. Najwyżej mnie zignorujecie. Bez przesady z oceną jaki ton jest bezsensowny albo kontrowersyjny. Po to są strony dyskusji. -- Nef (talk) 14:03, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) : Nigdy nie użyłem, ani nie użyłbym narzędzi administratorskich do wyrażania swoich opinii o świecie. Dla mnie bez sensu wydawało się ciągnięcie tej dyskusji o kontrowersyjnych nickach w nieskończoność. Co do reszty tematu: Masz rację, każdy ma inne zdanie czy na temat kontrowersyjnych nicków czy pośladkach Mandaryny. Ja blokadę uważam za coś co ma chronić wiki przed zniszczeniem jak to ładnie określiłeś, ale też jako i karę np. za wandalizm, czy trolling. Nie myśl, że zarzucam Ci trolling czy wandalizm. Ja przedstawiam tylko swój punkt widzenia na tę sprawę, tak jak Ty przed chwilą. I w imię wspólnego dobra zaakceptujmy nasze odmienne zdania i pogódźmy się z nimi, a nie drążmy ten temat. A tak na marginesie: Nazywać Cię Ppiotr czy Nef? Bo już zbyt nie wiem :) Karupixel 14:14, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) ::"Nikogo nie chcę straszyć, ale jeżeli ta dyskusja dalej będzie toczyła się takim bezsensownym tonem mimo moich próśb do Was obu, będę zmuszony nałożyć blokadę." Nakładanie blokady za dyskutowanie? Dziwne zwyczaje... Wiking diskusjon 15:03, 12 sie 2008 (UTC) Uprawnienia Czy mógłbyś zmienić uprawnienia user: Michnar z grupy zwykłej do administratorów? Karupixel 17:06, paź 2, 2011 (UTC)